Eryndir Brightsinger
Summary '''Eryndir Brightsinger '''is a Blood Knight of the Silver Hand and former ranger of the Farstriders. He accompanied Kael'thas to Outland and later joined the Scryers in fighting against him. He returned to Azeroth and aided in reclaiming the Sunwell, after which he trained as a Blood Knight under Lady Liadrin. Biography Early Life Eryndir was born in Darkmist in the prime of the Highborne era along with his sisters, Sensiria (named after her mother) , Lornith, and Cyndiras. Cyndiras was the eldest, and was treated the best as a result. Eryndir and his other siblings despised her for this. After a fight with her mother, Cyndiras ran away from home. Even though Eryndir despised her, he wanted to go after her, knowing she wouldn't be safe. His mother stopped him, saying she was no longer a member of their family. When Queen Azshara allied with the Sargeras, his mother and many others in the city chose to willingly accept the powers of the Legion. Eryndir's father, Verinias, was not so wiling to throw his freedom away. He tried to leave the city, but Sensiria (elder) forced the "gift" of the Legion upon him, turning him into Verinias the Twisted. Enraged by his beloved's actions, he used an enchanted amulet to imprison her, and told his children to flee to the forest and seek refuge with the Kaldorei. So they did, and were spared from the terrors of the Sundering. The Highborne that opposed Queen Azshara were allowed to rejoin Night Elven society under _Stormrage Malfurion Stormrage, but due to their continued practice of magic, they were eventually exiled. Eryndir and his siblings sailed east with the remaining Highborne, and witnessed the birth of the Kingdom of Quel'thalas. The Fall of Quel'thalas When the Scourge invaded their homeland, Eryndir and his sisters aided in the defence any way they could. He and Lornith, being rangers, were under the command of Ranger-General Sylvanas Windrunner and on the front lines. Eryndir was injured early on, and forced to return to Silvermoon. Lornith was eventually injured as well, and as a result of being bedridden, they were spared the fate of Sylvanas and many of her rangers. Kael'thas's Betrayal Eryndir and Lornith joined Kael'thas's forces that ventured to Outland to find a source for their magic addiction. After Eryndir and Lornith heard of Kael'thas's order to attack Shattrath and Voren'thal's subsequent desertion, they too abandoned their prince and went to Shattrath to aid the Draenei in repelling Kael'thas and the Legion. While in Shattrath, the two met a Draenei named Lekaya who was studying to become a mage and became good friends. Return to Azeroth Eryndir and Lornith returned to their homeland some time after Kael'thas was defeated, and discovered that he was alive and had assaulted Silvermoon. They joined their sister Sensiria and aided the Shattered Sun Offensive in defeating him once and for all. After the Sunwell was restored, Eryndir began training as a Blood Knight like his sister Sensiria had. He trained under Lady Liadrin, the matriarch of the Blood Knight Order. Trivia * Eryndir dislikes Oliver Landen, the current Highlord of the Silver Hand, believing that Lady Liadrin should have become Highlord. * Eryndir and Lornith are fraternal twins.